I'M TIRED !
by KUKUDIL
Summary: Taruhan? Hilang ingatan? Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan? Begitu banyak konflik dikehidupannya. Haruskah Naruto bertahan? AU, Yaoi here, straight here


Tittle : I'M TIRED

Rating : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto dan Reki Kawahara

Pairing : XXXXX

Warning : AU, typosss, 'Yaoi' 'Straight'

Summary : Taruhan? Hilang ingatan? Apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan? Begitu banyak konflik dikehidupannya. Haruskah Naruto bertahan?

I'M TIRED chapter 1

Present By Arioka Adachi

Naruto : 23 tahun

Sasuke : 24 tahun

Gaara : 24 tahun

"Naruto..."

sasuke menyesal naruto telah menikah dengan gaara. Ia tak tau sekarang harus berbuat apa. Tak mungkin bilang kepada dunia bahwa 'Naruto adalah milikku! Kembalikan dia dasar brengsek!' Dengan baju yang sedikit acak-acakan dan penampilan yang begitu tak enak untuk dipandang ia kembali meneguk alkohol dalam gelas yang ada didepannya. Ia frustasi!

Inikah cinta? Merasa sangat kehilangan ketika kita menemukan seseorang tersebut tak lagi bersama kita?

Sebelumnya sasuke tak perna bisa menyatakan cintanya padahal mereka berpacaran. Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu sasuke secara spontan mengumumkan tepat di atap gedung rumah sakit ketika rumah sakit mulai ramai pengunjung, seakan berada di paling atas. Sasuke mengumkan kepada seisi dunia bahwa dia mencintai Uzumaki Naruto.

"SaS'ke! kita akan pergi kemana? Jangan tarik-tarik! Sakit!" Naruto memang suka dengan genggaman sasuke. Tapi tak seperti ini juga, dia terlalu arogan.

"Diam dan lihatlah" Dengan perlahan sasuke menghampiri pinggiran atap gedung rumah sakit yang menghadap ke taman, kebetulan sekali taman tersebut sedang ramai dengan para pengunjung.

"Hei! Kau mau bunuh diri hah!" Naruto menganga ketika sasuke mengatakan -

"Aku! UCHIHA SA-SU-KE MENCINTAI UZUMAKI NARUTO!" sasuke berteriak sekencang mungkin hingga semua pelosok rumahsakit mendengarnya. Ia tau ini rumahsakit, yang hendaknya tak boleh ada suara gaduh atau keributan itu hanya akan mengganggu pasien-pasien yang berobat disana. Tapi demi yang ia 'inginkan' apapun akan ia lakukan meski menentang dunia.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, seringai licik keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke ketika ia mengarahkan ujung bola matanya ke arah dua orang temannya yang berada dibawah.

Tanpa berbalik menghadap Naruto ia berkata. "Bagaimana naruto?" dengan sedikit gelakan tawa yang tertahan, dan masih tetap mempertahankan tempatnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana! Kau hampir saja bunuh di-" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika jari telunjuk sasuke menempel didadinya.

Sasukepun sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Hingga ia pastikan mata Naruto sejajar dengan matanya, hidung Naruto sejajar dengan hidungnya, bibir Naruto sejajar dengan bibirnya. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Ia tak perna mengira, mengira bahwa sasuke uchiha ternyata juga mencintainya. "love you too"

GREEB! Dengan cepat, naruto mendekap tubuh tegap sasuke yang faktanya lebih tinggi dan memukau. Naruto tau ini tak seharusnya terjadi, tapi apa salahnya kalau mereka saling mencintai?

Sasuke membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dan dengan lirih serta sedikit desahan menggoda ia berkata "you are my uke" ditelinga Naruto. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Waktu berjalan terus-menerus tanpa henti. Hari demi hari mereka jalani bersama. Mulai saat itu, Naruto dipaksa Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama, dirumahnya.

"Hooaeem... Waktunya membuatkan sarapan Sasuke."

Mengingat semua masakan sudah selesai dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 ia berniat pergi ke kamar tidurnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Tangan yang terjulur untuk membangunkan sang seme tiba-tiba saja tertarik kedalam selimut hingga masuk kedalam pelukan sasuke.

"Hn." dengan begitu saja, Naruto sudah mengerti.

Setiap hari Naruto membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke. Setiap hari juga ia memasakkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Akan tetapi 2 minggu terakhir, Kini yang Naruto rasakan bukannya cinta Sasuke yang bertambah malahan cinta sasuke berangsur hilang. Setiap Naruto ingin mengajak sasuke keluar atau makan malam dirumah, ia selalu bilang "aku sibuk" "aku sibuk" "aku sibuk" "aku sibuk" "akusibuk". Selalu itu, tak ada kata lain.

Pada awalnya sasuke memang tak mencintai naruto. Sangat tidak mencintainya. Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan cinta dan menjadikan Naruto pacarnya? Jawabannya adalah Ia hanya memanfaatkannya. 'Manfaat' yang cukup besar bagi Sasuke.

Sifat sasuke semakin lama semakin terasa menjauh dari naruto. Kemesraan yang ada dulu sekarang berangsur menghilang. Yang dahulu setiap pagi sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat, sekarang tak lagi, yang dulunya sasuke selalu makam malam dirumah, sekarang sasuke malah tidak perna makan masakan naruto. Naruto yang merasa sasuke mulai berubah ia tetap mencoba untuk bertahan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Malam hari, angin diluar rumah sasuke sungguh kencang, hujan deras mengguyur hampir seluruh kota, tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan pohon di dekat rumah sasuke hampir roboh diterpa sang angin.

CTAARR! Suara petir yang menggema hebat, masih tak mampu untuk menghentikan aksi dua orang pemuda yang berada dalam satu dekapan selimut hangat dalam kamar.

"Eengh..." Desah naruto.

"Naruto aku akan pergi ke luar pulau selama 5 hari, mungkin dihari ke lima aku sampai dirumah pada waktu malam hari. Jadi kau tak perlu menungguku" kata sasuke. Tak sedikitpun ia melihat kearah naruto, bahkan memegang tangannya untuk sekedar bertukar kehangatkan bersama sang kekasih tak ia lakukan. Padahal dapat juga ia rasakan betapa dinginnya malam itu.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari sasuke hanya bisa bilang "ya" dengan anggukan kecil. Ia sudah tau betul kebiasaan kerja sasuke yang selalu ditugaskan keluar pulau untuk menganalisis dan mengobati wabah penyakit. Tak jarang ia seperti itu, terkadang dalam satu bulan satu sampai dua kali bertugas. Bahkan perna terjadi ketika sasuke baru pulang dari pekerjaannya keesokan harinya ia harus berangkat lagi keluar pulau. Dan Naruto harus kuat dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

Satu hari beralu setelah sasuke pergi bertugas, yang berarti ini adalah hari ke dua bagi Naruto dan hari kedua pula ia sendiri, masih kurang tiga hari lagi agar mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari gerbang rumah dan berangkat bekerja-polisi- ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Gaara, Teman sasuke yang bersama bekerja di rumah sakit sekaligus kakak kelas Naruto sewaktu SMU.

"Naruto" panggil Gaara.

"Ah! Gaara-san?" Naruto tercekat, ia bingung. Sejak kapan gaara ada di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Jarak mereka hanya sepuluh meter jauhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mempersempit jarak. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Gaara.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa nanti malam kau sibuk?" kata gaara.

"Memang anda mau apa?" Tanya naruto bingung, tak biasanya gaara bertanya seperti itu.

Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sedikit ragu. "sebenarnya.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Apa itu rumahmu Naruto?" Gaara sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat rumah yang menurutnya Naruto keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah, bukan Gaara-san, itu rumahnya Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Gaara sedikit bingung, siapa sasuke?

"E'em! Sasuke, dia adalah kekasih saya." Naruto hampir lupa jam berapa sekarang. Pertemuannya bersama Gaara membuat ia lupa akan pekerjaannya. "Ah! Maaf Gaara-san, saya harus pergi bekerja. Nanti malam anda boleh kok main kesini. Jaamatta ne!" Naruto pun pergi berlari secepat mungkin takut-takut gajinya akan dipotong oleh bosnya.

"Sasuke? Kau itu orang seperti apa, hingga kau menjadi kekasihnya?" kemudian, ia mengammbil sebatang rokok dari kantung kemejanya.

"Aku akan membawanya padaku." disulutnya rokok tersebut lalu menghisapnya, sesekali menghembuskan asap tersebut ke langit seakan-akan ia berkata 'sasuke, itu asap untukmu'

ketika Naruto berjalan menyusuri perkotaan, ia tak sengaja mendengar dua orang yang saling berbicara sedang menyebut nama kekasihnya yaitu Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan berdua, saling beriringan. "Hei kabuto, sepertinya mobil mu itu akan jatuh ketangan Sasuke, kurang 1 minggu lagi sudah genap tiga bulan mereka berpacaran." tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang ada di belakang mereka.

'tiga bulan? Mereka? Satu minggu?' batin Naruto kaget. Karena dalam artian 'mereka' yang dirasakan Naruto seperti 'Naruto dan Sasuke'

"kenapa? Itu kan hanya sebuah mobil yang harganya tak lebih dari 100 juta dolar. Pada akhinya, pertaruhan ini akan menyenangkan. Ha ha ha ha ha ha.. Aku bisa melihat, Naruto dan Sasuke minggu depan akan ditertawakan seisi dunia." jawab kabuto, yang bisa dibilang tawanya tadi seperti psycopat.

Temannya yang merasa kasihan terhadap Naruto mulai berbicara lagi. "Haah... Kau tidak kasihan ya kabuto?"

"untuk apa? Mereka berdua itu pecundang, begitu juga ayah mereka"

DEG! 'Ayah? Taruhan? Apa maksud semua ini? Sasuke! Jelaskan sekarang' batin naruto lagi.

Naruto yang tidak betah hanya sebagai pendengar, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pembicara. "jadi kau kabuto?" Naruto mulai geram dengan suasana seperti ini, tangannya mengepal erat, giginya saling bergelatuk, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, dan,...

TAP! Pukulan yang harusnya mengenai wajah kabuto, berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh kabuto lalu dipelintirnya tangan tersebut, sehingga orang yang memiliki tangan tersebut merasa kesakitan.

Dihentakkan dengan keras tangan Naruto. "kenapa? Sakit huh? Sakit itu tak seberaba dibanding sakit yang kurasakan, SEMUANYA ! AYAHKU ! IBUKU! ADIKKU! HARTAKU! KAU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU MENDERITA Naruto, kau... Dan sasuke..." kata kabuto yang disertai dengan nada keras.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mencoba untuk bertanya. "Aku, sasuke? Apa maksudmu Kabuto? Ayahku? Ayah sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Hal itu bisa kau tanyakan pada ayahmu, yang perlu kau tau sekarang adalah... Aku akan menghancurkanmu" kata kabuto sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Merasa temannya tertinggal, Kabuto langsung angkat bicara. "igo, suigetsu" lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting tong!

Jarum jam pendek menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore, pertanda hari sudah gelap. Dan semua orang telah kembali dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing termasuk naruto. Ia lelah, sangat lelah dengan semua ini, sikap, pekerjaan, dan sekrang pertaruhan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak bisa lebih bersabar lagi.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Ia mulai menangis, menangis yang mungkin tak bisa kita dengar. Ia sakit, sakit yang mungkin tak bisa kita lihat. Ia rapuh, kerapuhan yang mungkin tak bisa kita rasakan.

Sedikit demi sedikit sekarang ia sadar, sasuke tak seperti dulu. Dan kata cinta yang terakhir naruto dengar hanya waktu Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. Semua ini karena pertaruhan itu.

Tiba-tiba DOK DOK DOK "NARUTO! KAU ADA DI RUMAH? NARUTO!" Saking terpuruknya, ia hampir melupakan seseorang yang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

"iya sebentar" Naruto tergopoh-gopoh untuk menghapus airmata yang hampir keluar dan meraih kenop pintu lalu membukakan seseorang disana. Setelah daun pintu itu terbuka.

"Gaara-san? Bisakah anda mengetok pintu dengan lebih bersabar? Saya bisa mendengarnya!" sergah Naruto setelah tau kalau orang tersebut adalah Gaara lalu Naruto sedikit menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal terhadap orang yang ada di depannya ini.

Karena melihat Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya Gaara hanya bisa menarik-narik pipi Naruto lalu mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di rambut blonde Naruto. "Hehehe.. Maaf Naruto, aku sudah menekan bel, tapi tak ada jawaban. kau mau pergi ke taman denganku?"

Gaarapun masuk dan duduk di sofa bersamaan dengan Naruto masuk ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum.

Lalu Naruto kembali. "Untuk apa?" Naruto sedikit ragu untuk berkata ya.

"Sekedar kencan mungkin?"

Naruto lalu meninju bagian perut Gaara. Tanda bahwa ia sangat kesal terhadap apa yang sudah Gaara katakan.

Lalu Naruto menaruh gelas yang berisi orange jus itu depan Gaara. "Jangan bercanda Gaara-san aku ini kekasih Sasuke, tak mungkin aku keluar bersama orang lain. Apalagi dengan orang sepertimu."

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti, apa ia terlihat seperti preman? mengingat penampilannya yang rupawan dengan celana jeans tiga perempat dan kaos hijau dengan neck V, lalu kaca mata yang terpakai rapi dimatanya sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah sering keluar bersama sasuke, nanti kalau orang tau-"

"Jadi kau tak mau?" Gaara sedikit menekukkan wajahnya dan sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser ke bawah.

"Eerr.. Bukan begitu Gaara-san" Naruto juga sedikit menekukkan kepalanya kebawah. "tapi... baiklah.." Naruto pun akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Mereka kemudian pergi menuju ke taman, walaupun sudah malam akan tetapi masih banyak orang lalu lalang yang berada ditempat itu, kemuadian Naruto dan Gaara memutuskan duduk di bangku taman yang ada dibaawah pohon Oak.

"Apa kau mau ice cream?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik jus jeruk?"

"Kenapa kau suka jus jeruk?"

"karena aku memang suka, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena kesukaanmu aneh." Gaara sedikit tertawa kecil ketika mengatakannya.

"kau lebih memilh jus jeruk ketimbang ice cream, yang dimana-mana orang pasti suka. Ketimbang jus jeruk yang belum tentu manisnya" Lanjut Gaara.

"Kau sendiri aneh." Kata naruto mengejek.

"Eh ?" Gaara tak mengerti, bagian dari dirinya yang mana yang aneh.

"iya aneh, apa-apan memasang tato dijidat, terus ini apa pula, " Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk jidat dan rambut Gaara. "rambut di cat warna merah, kau terlihat sepeti preman Gaara-san. Hahahaha... " Akhirnya Narutopun tertawa lepas.

Terbentuklah sebuah perempatan di jidat Gaara "Kau anak kecil! Dasar!".

Gaara yang sebal juga karena diejek oleh Naruto mencoba untuk membalasnya dengan cara menggelitikinya. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha.. Hentikan Gaara-san, geli! Aha ha ha! Hentikan.."

Gaara yang mengingat tujuannya langsung berhenti untuk menggoda Naruto. "Oh ya Naruto, sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Gaara-san tak mengenalnya? Aku kira anda sudah tau" Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan dahinyanya.

"Iya, dia bekerja di rumahsakit yang sama seperti anda. Dia dokter umum"

"Sasuke?" Gaara memasang pose berpikir, seakan-akan yang dipikirkannya sangat berat. "Sepertinya aku sedikit mengenalnya. Lalu, sekarang dimana sasuke itu? "

"Sasuke.." Suara Naruto mulai melirih.

Dan percakapan merekapun berakhir didepan rumah Naruto, setelah beberapa poin-poin yang Gaara ketahui, sekarang Gaara tahu betapa buruknya Sasuke itu. Faktanya ketika Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke, Naruto hampir menangis.

Gaara yang masih mencoba menenangkan Naruto berbicara. "Apa kau mencintainya sampai sekrang, hn ?"

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Gaara-san." Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan tersenyum, senyum itu terkembang dengan jelas betapa sedihnya ia sekarang. "Arigato, Gaara-san.."

6 Hari setelah kepergian sasuke.

Hingga hari ini, sasuke belumkembali. Naruto sangat mencemaskannya.

Di sisi lainnya, seorang wanita berambut coklat chestnut panjang sepunggung yang tergurai indah sedang merawat pemuda yang mungkin sedang kritis sekarang.

7 Hari setelah kepergian sasuke.

Naruto tetap menunggu, ia terus mencoba tuk menghubungi sasuke atau pihak rumahsakit yang terkait, tetapi kata mereka sasuke sudah pulang.

8 Hari setelah kepergian sasuke.

Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan semua taruhan itu, ia akan terima. Tapi jangan seperti ini, ia sakit, lebih sakit dari pada yang dahulu, kisah-kasih Naruto digantungkan tidak jelas seperti ini. Kalaupun besok ia hancur atau diejek oleh seisi dunia, ia tak peduli. Menunggu, menunggu kabar tentang sasuke, kepergiannya, kepulangannya, ia sudah melapor akan hilangnya sasuke kepada pihak yang berwajib tapi hasilnya nihil. Esok paginya ia mendapat berita dari salah seorang temannya bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang mirip dengan kepunyaan sasuke masuk jurang tetapi sang pengemudi tidak ditemukan, bahkan mayatnya.

15 hari setelah kepergian Sasuke

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" gadis berambut panjang itu langsung memeluk pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari ini.

"Eng.." lenguh pemuda tersebut.

Masih dengan posisi tidur Sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit ia berkata. "kau siapa? Dan... dimana aku?"

"Kau tak mengingatku? Hiks.. Hiks.. Tak apa." gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan sedikit menurunkan kedua ujung bibirnya.

Lalu gadi itu tersenyum kecil "kau sekarang ada dirumah kirito-kun".

Pemuda berambun raven raven itu terkejut. "kirito?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. Dan berkata dengan lirih. "Em! kazuto kirigaya, Ini rumah kita, kau... Dan aku. Aku adalah Asuna, Asuna Kirigaya, istrimu. Hiks.. Hiks.." Asuna mulai menangis dipundak sasuke, ia lega pemuda didepannya ini mulai mengenalnya.

Ya, kirito adalah sasuke, sasuke yang hilang akan ingatannya. Cukup pintar Sasuke ubtuk dapat mencerna nama kirito dari 'Kazuto Kirigaya'

"Eehm,. Asuna-san." sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri dengan memegangi pundak Asuna tapi. "Aahk!" ia terjatuh lalu bangkit, lalu jatuh lagi, terus terjatuh.

"kenapa? Aaarrrgg!" iya memukul-mukul kakinya sendiri, tapi tetap, tak terasa sakit.

"ASUNA! KENAPA KAKIKU?" bentak sasuke. tidak, sekarang ia adalah kirito, kazuto kirigaya.

"kau.. Lumpuh. Kata dokter, syaraf motorik yang menyambungkan gerak kakimu putus karena kecelakaan. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kedua-duanya.. Hiks.. " kata Asuna dengan posisi masih dalam pelukan kazuto.

"Hn." hanya itu yang dikatakan kazuto.

30 Hari setelah kepergian sasuke.

Hari-hari naruto dilalui dengan biasa, tapi tetap saja Naruto masih belum bisa menerima Gaara sebagai kekasihnya, ia takut, ia masih takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi lagi padanya, sudah cukup ia menderita. Tiga minggu yang lalu Naruto dicela habis-habisan oleh seluruh teman karyawannya karena berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki. Berita itu tersebar begitu cepat, orangtua Narutopun juga tau. Apa salahnya pikirnya? Mereka sama-sama manusia kan?

Sekarang sasuke tinggal didesa yang jauh dari kota, awal mula dari kelumpuhan dan amnesia sasuke adalah karena mobil yang dikendarainya diserang oleh makhluk buas dan terjatuh dijurang.

Apakah Naruto menyerahkan cintanya pada Gaara? Siapakah Asuna itu? Lalu bagaimana nasib Gaara dan Sasuke selanjutnya? Apakah Naruto akan dipertemukan kembali oleh tuhan dengan sasuke? Kita lihat chapter selanjutnya.

Bye...

TBC^^

Bagi minna-san yang ingin tau "bagaimana sih asuna itu?" kalian bisa searc di google dengan keyword 'Asuna Yuuki' atau 'sword Art Online'.

Sangkyu^^


End file.
